Hybrid: The Silver Legend
by puppydog4
Summary: Silver is a young hedgehog who hunts down both vampires and werewolves, in hope to put an end to their war against each other. What makes him different is that he happens to be hybrid of both species. But soon he will find out that he is more connect to the war than he ever imaged.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the revise story of the hybrid. Please don't leave harsh reviews. This is my second story, so be nice about it. I will not tolerate harsh reviews. **

It was a dark rainy night, when detective Blaze the cat and her partner Travis, a black rabbit with white tips on his ears, were called to response to a call involving foul play and an animal attack on a party. "Damn teenagers! Why do they have to try solving things with violence? Any ways why do we have to response to the animal attacks, we are not animal control." Blaze said as she put the walkie-talkie down.

Travis nodded his head and said "Because according to the 911 call, there was foul play. We as detectives have to find out what happened." Blaze sighed, but smiled at her partner. Travis was not only her partner, but he was like a father to her ever since she joined the force. They were always looking out for one other.

When, they got to the house, they carefully approached the house. They started to hear some growling noises from the inside. They quickly took out their guns and went inside. When they went inside, their eyes widen in horror as they saw the corpses of people torn apart in pieces and blood splattered everywhere. "Oh my God, who would do such a thing?" Blaze said quietly as she looked around. In all her life she had never seen anything so horrifying. Travis was also shocked and he had been on the force longer than Blaze. "You go check upstairs and I'll keep checking downstairs." Blaze whispered to Travis.

Travis nodded and they went their separate ways. Unknown to them that there was a creature, that was watching their every move, before it started to follow Travis. Blaze continued to look around, when suddenly she heard Travis scream in terror and fired his gun. Blaze ran toward his partner's aid, but when she got there she scream in horror as she saw a big dark green colored werewolf biting and ripping her partner's throat. The werewolf turned to her and ran towards her, with its teeth bared. Blaze fired her gun, but it didn't seem to kill the beast. Soon, she ran out of bullets and began to run for her life. Then, she came to a dead end and the werewolf was ready to pounce on her. Blaze closed her eyes in fear and prepared to be eaten, but the werewolf's attack didn't come. She opened her eyes and noticed that the werewolf's attention was drawn to a silver-colored hedgehog with golden eyes. The hedgehog was wearing black pants, black shirt, black jacket, and black combat boots.

The werewolf went to attack the hedgehog, but the hedgehog pulled out a gun and shot the werewolf down. Blaze watched in amazement as the werewolf went down. "Who are you?" Blaze asked the hedgehog who saved her life. The hedgehog simply looks at her and turned to leave. "Hey wait!" Blaze screamed at the hedgehog. As she ran toward the hedgehog she didn't notice that the werewolf, who got shot, was still alive and it got up behind her.

Before, Blaze and the hedgehog could react, the werewolf bit Blaze's shoulder and caused her to scream in pain. The hedgehog quickly shot the werewolf in the head and ran to Blaze's aid. "Don't move." He said as he examined her wound. As he tried to treat her wound, he caught the scent of both vampires and werewolves. Knowing that it was getting dangerous for Blaze, the hedgehog picked her up bridal style and ran outside.

He is then approached by a red echidna with violet eyes and spiked knuckles. The echidna was wearing a dark red shirt, black pants, brown boots, and black jacket. "Who is she?" he asked. "She's hurt and we need to get her out of here." The hedgehog said as he walked toward a car that parked near a bush. He opened the back door and gently put Blaze in the back seat.

Then, he gets into the driver seat and starts the car. The echidna quickly gets into the car and the hedgehog drives off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter of this story.**

**Chapter 2:**

As the hedgehog and echidna drove off, a brown chipmunk/squirrel mobian with blue eyes was watching them as they drove off. She had long red hair and was wearing a black leather body suit and black high heeled boots. Then, she looked back at the house and she looked at a gray cat with blue eyes, the cat nods at her and then both she and the cat jumped off the tree branches that were standing on. They both landed with an ease and approached the house carefully.

They both drew out their guns and stayed alert. Suddenly, they heard a growl and saw four werewolves running towards them with their mouths ready to bite. The chipmunk/squirrel, whose name was Sally, quickly started shooting. She quickly shot down two of the werewolves, while the cat took down the other two.

Soon, they both felt that they were surrounded by the werewolves, but luckily more vampires came out of the shadows and began to fight. Sally began to shoot, but then she almost gets shot by a bullet. She turns around and sees a pink hedgehog with green eyes holding a gun. The hedgehog was wearing a black tube top with dark blue jeans and purple boots. She was wearing a black mask that covers her face. Sally sees her and attempts to shoot her, but the hedgehog sees her and dodges the shots. Then, she shoots the grey cat. Sally then looks in horror as sees the cat start to hiss and rasp in pain, while a blue light shines from inside her body. The cat soon burns into a charred corpse.

Sally then starts to shoot the hedgehog to average her fallen comrade. The hedgehog and Sally both start shooting at each other while the others fight.

**Meanwhile **

Blaze began to wake up after she lost concise. She then sees that she is in a bed and begins to look around the room. The room was beige and the windows were cover with black paint, which made the room darker. Blaze was surprised that she was able to the room clearly, despite it being very dark. Then, she felt something on her shoulder, and saw that it was a bandage.

Then, she turned red with embarrassment, when she realized that she was in her bra. She started to look around for her shirt. "I had to throw away your old shirt," a voice said. Blaze turned around and was startled to see the hedgehog that saved her life. She turned to more red and tried to cover herself. "What?" she asked. "I said I had to throw away your shirt. I tried to sew it, but it was too ripped. So, I had to throw it away. But, I brought you a new one." The hedgehog said as he put the shirt down on the bed.

"Oh okay, thank you." Blaze said. The hedgehog nodded and walked out of the room. Blaze picked up the shirt and realized that it was a white tank top. She didn't want to put on, but decided that it was better than no shirt. Blaze puts the shirt on, but then she feel scared. Due to being a detective, she was beginning to think if had been kidnapped. She quickly sees a knife on the table next to the bed. She then picks it up and carefully walks out of the room. Then, she walks down the hallway.

While, she was walking she heard some voices coming from the room at the end of the hallway. She carefully looked inside and saw it was a living room. Then, she saw the hedgehog and the echidna using a laptop. Blaze hid behind the couch and listened to what they were talking about. "So Silver, why do you think that the werewolves attacked those mobians at that party?" the echidna asked. Blaze's eyes widen when heard the word werewolves. "I think they were caught in a crossfire," the hedgehog, Silver, replied. "What do you mean?" the echidna asked. "I got the scent of both vampires and werewolves. And I was able to see some of the corpses, and half of them were either werewolf or vampire." Silver replied. The echidna nodded, and then he saw that Silver got the scent of something. "What do you smell?" he asked. Silver turned his head toward the couch where Blaze was hiding. "I know that you are right there, so come out." Silver said.

Blaze began to panic and slowly began to emerge from her hiding spot. She was beginning to believe that the hedgehog and echidna were crazy for believing in vampires and werewolves. "Who are you? And where am I?" Blaze asked, as she stood in defensive stand and holding the knife she found. "My name is Silver the hedgehog, and this is partner Knuckles the echidna. You are at our house." Silver replied.

Blaze remained where she was; Silver notice that she scared, despite the brave face she put up. "You don't need to be afraid of us Blaze," Silver said in calm and soft voice. Blaze was startled that the hedgehog knew her name. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "I saw it on your badge. Which reminds me, here." Silver said as he threw the badge at Blaze. Blaze caught it and put it in her pocket.

Then, she saw that the two men didn't show any signs of hurting her, so she put the knife down. "So, can I go home." Blaze asked. "No, you can't go home." Silver said. "Why? You can't keep me here. It will be considered kidnapping." Blaze said. "Well sorry we can't let you leave." Silver said. "But why not?" Blaze asked.

"Because if we let you leave the lives of mobians and your life would be in danger." Silver said. "How will my life and the lives of mobians be in danger?" Blaze asked. "One you have been by a werewolf and when you transform you will lose control and attack mobians. Second, now that you are a werewolf, death hunters will kill you in sight." Silver said. "But werewolves do not exist! And both you are crazy!" Blaze screamed.

"Well like or not, they do exist! Now you have been caught in an ancient blood feud between werewolves and vampires. And I hate to say, but you have now a werewolf." Silver screamed back. Blaze couldn't say anything, due to seeing how serious Silver was. She realized that he was telling the truth. She couldn't help, but cry. Silver couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. Knuckles felt sorrier for her because he knew exactly what she was going through. Silver couldn't handle it, so he walked out of the room.

"Hey, it will be okay. I should know because I have been living 113 years." Knuckles said in a comforting tone. Blaze looked at him with wide eyes. "You're a werewolf!" she yelled. "Yes, but don't worry I don't bite… much." Knuckles joked. Blaze couldn't help but smile a bit and calm down little.

Then, she couldn't, but wonder if Silver was a normal mobian or not. "Is Silver a normal mobian?" Blaze asked. Knuckles heisted for a bit, but he sighed and said "No, Silver is a hybrid."

**There the end of the chapter. I know a cliffhanger. Also, sorry if Blaze looked a bit OOC. Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter for this story. I'm glad that everyone's enjoying this story so far. **

**Chapter 3**

Blaze stared at Knuckles with wide eyes. "What do you mean that he's a hybrid?" Blaze asked. Knuckles was about to answer, but Silver spoke first, "I'm a vampire and werewolf hybrid."

"You're a hybrid between the two?! Are you the only one or are there more?" Blaze asked.

"No, I'm only hybrid in existences." Silver replied.

"So, you're the only one? Was your mother a vampire and your father was a werewolf, or verse versa?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know. I never met my birth parents. I'm orphan." Silver said a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry for asking." Blaze said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Silver said.

Blaze felt sorry for him. She knew what it was like to be an orphan and having no parents. Then, she remembered what Knuckles had said about how he had been living as a werewolf. "Don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" Blaze asked Knuckles.

"I'm 132 years old. I'm physically 19." Knuckles replied.

"And you?" Blaze asked as she turned to Silver.

"I'm 601 years old. I'm physically 23." Silver replied.

Blaze took everything in and remained silent for a while. Both Knuckles and Silver knew that she was having hard time expecting what was going on. "Whose side are you with? " Blaze asked.

"Neither. We don't fight on neither side, me and Knuckles hunt down both vampires and werewolves. In hope that it will end the war between them." Silver replied.

"It doesn't bother you that you are killing your own kind?" Blaze asked.

"No it doesn't." Silver said a bit coldly.

"It also doesn't bother me neither." Knuckles said.

"Are you guys going to kill me?" Blaze asked as she started to fear for her life. Silver and Knuckles were silent for bit. They both were debating whether to let Blaze or kill her in order to spare her from living as werewolf. Blaze was really starting to get scared, but she decided to be brave.

"No, we're not going to kill you. We're going to help you learn to live with it." Silver finally said. Blaze was relived, but couldn't help feel sad, knowing that she couldn't go back to her normal life. "I can't go back to my normal life. Right?" she said sadly. "No, I'm sorry. You can't, death hunters might kill you, or you might lose control." Silver said. Blaze was starting to get curious about who the death hunters were, since Silver mentioned them before.

"Who are these death hunters that you keep mentioning? And why would they kill?" Blaze asked.

"Death hunters are vampires, whose mission is to hunt down every werewolf and kill them. They also protect their covens and the vampire Elders. They are also the ones who want to kill me." Silver said.

"Vampire elders?" Blaze said confusedly.

"They are the leaders of the vampires and the ones who rule the covens. There are four them. Each one of them rules for century, while two of them hibernate. Expect for Maria. She is the only vampire elder who doesn't hibernate. She sleeps for two months and then she awakes. Right now she's sleeping, since Amy's pack left her weak. " Silver said. Blaze starts to understand now why she can't live a normal life anymore, but then she asked, "Whose Amy?"

"Amy is the ruthless leader of the werewolves. She's the one we are trying to find, ever since she went into hiding." Silver said as he pointed to a wall that had pictures taped to it. Blaze walked towards the wall and sees the pictures. The pictures were of a pink hedgehog, with short hair and green eyes, white bat, also with short hair and blue eyes, a yellow hedgehog, with long, blonde hair and blue eyes, a lavender hedgehog with long, violet hair, and green eyes, and the last one was a picture of what looked like an alien with black-brown skin, three red eyes, and two horns sticking out of both sides of his head.

The pictures were separated into two different columns, that werewolf leader and vampire elders. The pink hedgehog and white bat were under the column that read werewolf leader, while the others were under the column that read vampire elders. "Is this Amy?" Blaze asked, while pointing to the picture of the pink hedgehog. "Yes" Silver said.

"Who's the white bat?"

"That's Rouge the bat. She's Amy's right hand ma… woman." Knuckles answered.

"And these are the vampire elders." Blaze said as she pointed to the other column. "Yes, those are Vampire Elders. The yellow hedgehog is named Maria, the lavender hedgehog is Aleena and the current Elder that is awake, and the last one is Black Doom, who also happens to be Maria's father." Silver said, while pointing to each.

Blaze looked at Silver with a confused look and said, "No offense, but they don't look alike." "Yeah I know it's hard to believe, but they are father and daughter."

Blaze continued to stare at the pictures, but for some it felt like she had seen Amy before. Then, suddenly Blaze has a flashback; it showed her as a little girl and walking up to a woman that looked like Amy. "Why are you sad?" the younger version of Blaze said. But, before the woman can say anything; the flashback ends. Blaze shakes her head and almost falls down, but Silver quickly catches her. She blushes a little bit and started to blush a little bit more after seeing how handsome he looked up close.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked while trying to hide his blush after realizing how beautiful Blaze looked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Blaze said.

"What just happened to you?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, but I think I just had a flashback." Blaze answered.

"Do they happen often?" Silver asked.

"No, they don't." Blaze said.

"It might be from the werewolf bite." Silver said.

"Yeah, it might that. I just need to sit down." Blaze said as she sat on the couch. Then, suddenly the clock began to ring showing that it was two o'clock in the morning. Silver realizes that it will be dawn soon. "I will be resting if you guys need me." He said as he walked out of the room. Blaze and Knuckles watched him leave, but Blaze was a bit surprised that he need to rest.

Meanwhile

Back at the battle, Sally was trying to shoot the hedgehog, but the hedgehog was too fast. The hedgehog was starting to get annoyed that she couldn't shoot Sally, while Sally was equally annoyed. Just when they were about to go at it again, a grandfather clock that was there began to ring that it was two o'clock in the morning. The vampires knew that dawn was approaching and they needed to get to their hideout before the sun came out. The hedgehog quickly saw this as a chance to escape. Soon, both werewolves and vampires were running away in different directions.

**Sorry if the ending is not good, but I had writer's block towards the end. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone wants to know, this story is somewhat based off the movie 'Underworld'. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Back with the hedgehog **

The hedgehog ran alongside with her followers, until they came to an abandoned warehouse. Then, she knocked in certain pattern and the door was opened by a cream-colored rabbit with brown eyes.

"Welcome back Amy. Do you win this battle?" the rabbit said.

"Thank you cream, but unfortunately the battle was cut short because the vampires had to run back to their hideout, or they would have burned since it would almost be dawn." The hedgehog, Amy, said as she took off her mask and walked in the warehouse. Inside the warehouse was lot of werewolves in their mobian forms, but most of them were families with small children or babies. They were eating, chatting, sleeping, or taking care of their young. Amy looked around before heading towards the training room with Cream following her.

"Amy, I really think you should rest. You just came back from a fight." Cream said.

"Thank you Cream, but I must train. I must get stronger in order to beat them." Amy said as she entered the training room. Cream was about to go in, until she heard the same knock Amy used. She went to open the door. When she opened the door she saw it was the same white bat with aqua-blue eyes from the picture at Silver's house, she was wearing a black stealth suit and wearing black boots with dark purple hearts on the toes.

"Welcome back Rouge." Cream said sweetly.

"Where's Amy? I need to talk to her." Rouge said.

"She's training right now." Cream said as she pointed to the training room. Rouge nodded and headed towards the room. As she walked towards the room, she was suddenly tackled to the ground by someone. Looking up she saw it was a five year old cream-colored rabbit with black stripes, brown eyes, and small bee wings. She was wearing a white two piece pajama with yellow polka dots. "Hi, auntie Rouge," she said sweetly.

Rouge smiled and said "Hi Honeydew. How are you?"

"I am okay."

"That's good hear, but you could get off me."

"But I'm not done hugging you." Honeydew said as she continued to hug Rouge. "Honeydew, get off Rouge! Right now!" Cream said as she walked over to them. "Okay mama." Honeydew said as she got off Rouge.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not okay to tackle people." Cream said.

"Sorry mama. I will try not to do it again." Honeydew said as went to her mother's side.

"Okay now say sorry to Rouge." Cream said.

"I'm sorry auntie Rouge." Honeydew said as she looked at Rouge.

"It's okay. You didn't do any harm." Rouge said as she patted Honeydew's head.

"Well come on Honeydew it's past your bedtime." Cream said as took Honeydew's hand.

"Ok mama. Goodnight auntie Rouge." Honeydew said as she walked away with her mother.

"Goodnight kiddo." Rouge said as she walked towards the training room.

Inside the room, Amy was currently practicing shooting targets that were shaped like vampires. She was so contracted that she flinched when someone else shot the target she was aiming at. She turned around to see Rouge standing there and putting her gun away. "Rouge you know better than to surprise me like that." Amy scolded. "Sorry Amy, but I bring some news about Silver." Rouge said. This got Amy's attention.

"What kind of news?" Amy asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry it's not bad news. He has taken in another mobian that was bitten tonight by one of us." Rouge said.

"Did you catch the name of the mobian?" Amy asked.

"Her name is Blaze the cat. She is a detective at Station Square Police Department. That's all I was able to learn about. By the way her partner was killed by one of us." Rouge said.

"Who killed her partner?" Amy asked.

"What I was able to see it was Bean. And unfortunately he was killed by Silver." Rouge said.

"Bean was always an idiot. I kept telling him to control that attitude of his or it would get him killed." Amy said with an annoyed and sad tone. Rouge looked down at her feet in sadness.

"Try to get more information about Blaze. Oh and don't worry, if Silver can't control her, then bring her here and she will be one of us," Amy spoke again. Rouge nodded. Suddenly the door busted open and Honeydew came running in quickly and full of panic. "Auntie Amy, there's a fight going on and my mama and papa can't stop or control it!" She yelled as Amy caught her in a hug. After hearing that, Amy quickly ran out of the training room with Rouge and Honeydew following behind her.

At the other side of the warehouse Cream and a yellow bee with black stripes and orange-amber eyes were trying, but failing to control/stop the fight. The bee was wearing a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and blue vans shoes. The fight was between two werewolves that were biting and scratching each other. One werewolf was dark grey, while the other one was dark purple. The two were growling and baring their teeth at each other. Around them were a bunch of werewolves in their mobian form enjoying the fight. The two the werewolves were about to charge at each other, when suddenly a shot was heard. Everyone got quiet and the two werewolves stopped fighting. They turned to see Amy with a shotgun in her hands. The mobians moved over to let her walk through. "You are acting like a bunch of rabid dogs. And that ladies and gentlemen will not do. Not if you want to beat the vampires, not if you want to survive." Amy said in calm, but angry tone as she walked to the two werewolves, who went back to their mobian forms. The dark grey werewolf turned back to a regular grey albatross with blue eyes, while the dark purple werewolf turned back into a regular purple swallow with cobalt blue eyes. "Strom, Wave put some clothes on, there is a child here. And both of you along with Jet are going with Rouge," Amy said as she motioned to Honeydew, who had her eyes covered by Rouge. The two birds glared at each other before walking away. Cream and the bee, whose name was Charmy, walked over to Amy.

"I am so sorry Amy; we tried to make them stop." Cream said.

"They were too strong for us." Charmy said.

"It's okay. You did the best you could." Amy said with a smile.

"Mama, papa!" Honeydew yelled happily as she ran to her parents. Cream and Charmy hugged their daughter and walked away. Amy looked at them with happiness and sadness, while clutching a gold pendent that was around her neck. The pendent was gold and had a design like the yin and yang symbol, and with a red ruby in the middle. Then, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Rouge giving her comforting look. "Will you be alright Amy" Rouge said with a comforting voice. "I'll be fine Rouge. Now go and do what I told you." Rouge nodded and left to do her orders. Nobody noticed that a green plant girl was walking out the door and ran towards the forest.

**With Sally**

Sally and the other death hunters ran to their cars and drive away at neck break speed. They continued to drive until they came to a dark mansion with black iron gates. Sally pressed a button and the gates opened.

Outside there were more death hunters, who were protecting the mansion and they had guard dogs. Sally parks and walks into the mansion. Inside the mansion were a lot of vampires that were smoking and drinking, while a nicely dressed brown coyote with blonde hair was talking, "Though our covens are separated by the sea, we will soon be brought together, when Aleena arrives tomorrow and awaken Mephiles." After he was done talking, the vampires all cheered.

Sally walks away and goes to the weapon room, where she walks up to a white echidna with yellow eyes and black sclera. He was wearing a white lab coat with a white dress shirt and black pants. He was also wearing black boots and purple glasses.

"We have a problem, Dr. Finitevus," Sally said as he looked up.

"What kind of problem, Sally?" Finitevus asked.

Sally told him about how the hedgehog shot and killed the vampire cat. Dr. Finitevus started to think about what Sally told him, and then he goes and makes a call. After he was done talking, they saw a blue hedgehog with green eyes walking up to them.

"You are saying that a pack of mangy animals have created a new weapon that could kill us?" he said.

"Well, that's what Sally said, sonic." Dr. Finitevus said to Sonic.

Sonic turns to Sally and said "Do you have proof?" "No, the wolf left before I can shoot it, but they do have a weapon. I saw it with my own eyes." Sally said.

"Sally how can you expected us to believe you if you don't have proof?" Sonic said.

"Look, all know is that Penny is dead and the Werewolves might have a new weapon that can kill us. Just let me collect the evidence, you need." Sally said.

"Alright, Sally. Collect the evidence, if there is any." Sonic said.

"Black Doom and Maria would have believed me." Sally said with a glare as she walked away.

Sally walked into a room where the vampire elders' tombs were. There was a dark blue fox that was guarding the tombs, but when she saw Sally, she opened the door and let her come in. like, Silver had explained to Blaze, there were three vampire elders that were hibernating. On each tomb there was a letter that had **A, BD, M**, and other **M**. The tombs that had BD and M belonged to Black Doom and Maria. Black Doom had finished his reign and went into hibernation, while Aleena took over. Maria still needed one month until she would awake.

Sally missed them very much. She continued to stare at Black Doom and Maria's tomb, until a voice said, "Sally, you know it's a waste of time." Sally turned around and saw a yellow fox with two tails and blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, red shirt, blue jean, and brown boots. Sally smiled at him and went to hug him.

"What is little brother?" she said after she was done hugging him.

"Well, I doubted that Black Doom and Maria would want you freeze, while staring at their tomb. Sonic told me about your claim." Tails said to his sister.

"No, they would want me to find it and then, scour the entire city and destroy the wolves before they attack us." Sally said.

"When you go on portal tomorrow tonight can i…."

"No, it would be too dangerous, Tails" Sally said as she interrupted Tails.

"Come on Sally! Just let me go on portal with you. I will be careful."

"Tails, the last time you almost got killed, and I almost lost you. You know we are what are left of our family. And I know that you were adopted by my family, but I care about you a lot and I can't bear to lose you. I don't want to be left without my family." Sally said in a sad tone. Tails wanted to say something, but he knew that she was right. They were all the family they had, since their family got murdered. He then hugs his sister and said, "Alright Sally. I'm sorry that I got you sad."

"It's okay, Tails. Want to go train, before I go rest?" Sally said.

"Sure," Tails said as he followed his sister. After they train, Sally goes to rest and said "Aren't you going to rest too, Tails."

"No, I have something to do right now." He said as he walked the opposite way.

"Okay then," Sally said as she walked away.

Tails walked to the basement of the mansion, which nobody uses, and moved a cloth that was covering the floor. It revealed a secret trapdoor and he opened it. He checked his watch and saw that it was 2:30 am; he knew that he had to be quick, before the sun came up. Luckily, the trapdoor showed a tunnel that would protected him, if the sun came up.

Tails runs through the tunnel, until he came up to other trapdoor. He climbs up and opens it, where it showed that he was in a forest. He walks into a cave and starts to look around, when a figure walks behind. He turns around and sees that it's the green plant girl. The girl was wearing a black cloak, and underneath she was wearing a dark blue tank top and jeans. She also had blue eyes.

They both stare at each other, until they embrace each other and kiss passionately. They knew that their relationship was forbidden and if they were discovered, they could be killed. But at the moment, neither of them cared. The two broke apart to breathe and held each other.

Then, Tails began to kiss the girl's neck and take off her cloak. The girl, whose name was Cosmo, began to take off his jacket.

**There all done. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And it clear a few things, Sally and Tails are adopted siblings in story. Please don't leave harsh reviews. Until the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the next chapter of this story.**

**Chapter 5**

After making love, Tails and Cosmo held each other in their arms. "I think you should go back, before the sun rises," Cosmo told Tails.

"But, I want to spend more time with you," Tails replies.

"I know, but I don't want you to burn, or be discovered," Cosmo said in a worried tone. Tails knew that she had a point and said, "Your right, but don't worry I'll be careful."

They both get dressed and Cosmo kisses Tails and watches him leave. Suddenly, she felt a pain coming from her stomach and then she throws up. Cosmo rubs her stomach, until she starts to feel better. Then, she runs back to the hideout.

Tails runs back to the mansion and gets out from the trapdoor. Then, he covers it and slowly walks out from the basement and locks the door. "Hey Tails," a voice said. Tails turns around and saw a green hedgehog with spikey quills and black eyes.

"Hey Manic. What do you want?" Tails asked.

"Have you seen my brother, Sonic?" Manic replied.

"No, why?" Tails asked.

"I have to him that Aleena is not coming tonight, but the next night," Manic said.

"I thought, she said the awakening was tonight?" Tails asked.

"No, her arrival was delayed because she had some business to take care of," Manic replied.

"Oh," Tails said.

"Well, if you see sonic tell him to come see me," Manic said.

"Okay," Tails said as Manic walked away.

Tails was glad that it was Manic who saw him. He knew Manic wouldn't tell on him, despite being charged of the mansion along with Sonic. He knew the reason was because he discovered a secret that Sonic, Manic, and their other brother, Scourge were hiding. A secret that Tails has been keeping safe and was planning on getting involved.

Tails goes to his room and goes to sleep.

**With Blaze **

Blaze was surprised that Silver needed to rest. "I know, it's weird that he needs to rest," Knuckles said after seeing Blaze's surprised face.

"Yeah, I guess. So, why do you guys have all the windows painted black?" Blaze asked.

"To keep the sunlight out," Knuckles replied.

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"Because Silver would burn to death in the sunlight." Knuckles said.

"I thought he was a hybrid?" Blaze said.

"He is, but for some reason he can burn in the sunlight like a vampire," Knuckles said.

Blaze thought about it and decided that it was probably because of his vampire side.

"Are the windows also painted black to keep the moonlight out?" Blaze asked remembering that Knuckles was a werewolf.

"It used to be, but not anymore. You see, like the older and powerful werewolves like Amy and Rouge, I can change by will. I don't need the moon to change into my werewolf form," Knuckles said. Blaze thought about it and hoped that one day she will be able to learn that.

"So, you're a detective?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, both I and Travis were," Blaze said a bit sadly tone.

"I'm sorry for your loss. He must have been a great partner," Knuckles said.

"It's okay. Travis was more than just my partner," Blaze said.

"Really," Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, he was more like my father. He took care of me, even before I joined the force. He and his wife adopted me, after my parents passed away," Blaze said as she tried not to cry. She felt really sad that she lost another father, but she was also sad that she may never see her adopted mother.

Then, she felt a hand on her back. She looked up and saw Knuckles giving her a sythemic look.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. We'll help you get through this. Silver helped me get through it," Knuckles said.

"Thank you," Blaze said. Then, Knuckles starts to yawn and stretch his arms and legs.

"Well, I need to go rest," Knuckles said as he started to walk away.

"Wait Knuckles, can I ask you something," Blaze said.

"Sure, what is it?" Knuckles asked.

"May I please go to station square?" Blaze asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean we live pretty far from the city and I don't think you can make it back before nightfall," Knuckles said.

"Please Knuckles, I have to go and quit my job, or else they would think I'm missing. And I want to say good-bye to my adopted mother. Please try to understand," Blaze said. Knuckles wanted to tell her no, but he remembered how he felt, when he got infected with the curse.

"Alright, just try to make it back, before nightfall," Knuckles said in defeat.

"Don't worry I will. Thank you," Blaze said.

"You're welcome. Just be safe and don't draw too much attention," Knuckles said as he walked upstairs and went into his room. Blaze watched him leave and then she walked out of the house. Looking around, she saw that the house was near a forest and far away from the city.

She checked her watch and saw it was 3:30 in the morning. Then, she noticed the car tracks on the ground and started to follow them. But, then the tracks started to disappear and Blaze soon realized that she was lost.

Then, she decided to keep going in the direction where the car tracks disappeared. After walking around for hours, Blaze finally sees the city. She quickly runs toward it. She decides to go to her apartment first and change her clothes. When, she gets to her apartment, she walks inside the bathroom and takes a shower.

Then, she gets dressed and checks the time and sees its 8:00 in the morning. She knew that the police station was open, but she decided to go visit her adopted mother first. Blaze walks to a small neighborhood and walks up to a beige colored house with a neat lawn and flower garden.

She knocks on the door and the door opens to reveal a brown rabbit with lavender eyes. She was wearing a blue dress and white flats. She looked like she was crying.

"Blaze!" She said as she hugged Blaze. Blaze hugged her back.

"Where have you been? This morning they told me about Travis and that they couldn't find you. I was so worried," the rabbit, whose name was Biina, said.

"I'm fine Biina. I'm sorry about Travis. I tried," Blaze said as a few tears spilled from her eyes. Biina also had a few tears in her eyes. After they finished hugging, Biina let Blaze come inside.

"So, where you?" Biina asked.

"I don't know. These two gentlemen must have found me and helped me get better," Blaze said. Biina nodded her head.

"Tea? I just made some," Biina as she pointed to the stove.

"Sure," Blaze said. Biina poured some tea into two coffee mugs.

"Is something troubling you," Biina asked.

"Biina, mom, I have to leave this city," Blaze said sadly.

"What; why? Is it because of what happened to Travis?" Biina asked in a sad tone.

"Well, it's that and other reason; I can't tell you," Blaze replied.

"Blaze, we can work this out. I can help you," Biina pleaded with Blaze. Blaze saw the sadness in her adopted mother's eyes. She wished that there was other way, but she knew there wasn't any other way. "I wish, I didn't have to go, but it has to be this way. I'm sorry," Blaze said aas she started to cry, while Biina held her.

"If that's what you plan to do. Good luck and stay safe. Will you call me?" Biina said.

"I'm not sure, but when I have the chance, I will," Blaze said sadly.

"So, where are you going now," Biina said as she wiped her tears away.

"Well right now I have to pack my things and turn in my keys to my landlord and then, turn in my badge," Blaze said.

"Well let me come and help you," Biina said.

"No, you don't have to do that," Blaze said.

"Nonsense Blaze, it's the least I can do for you," Biina said as she went into her room and got dressed into a pink t-shirt and jeans. Then, she grabbed her keys. Blaze smiled and followed Biina out the door. Biina and Blaze got to Blaze's apartment and started packing her things.

By the time they had finished 5:30 in the afternoon and Blaze knew that she had to get to the police station before it got dark.

"Well that's everything. You can keep the dishes and sell my furniture," Blaze said as she locked her apartment door. "Okay," Biina said. Then, Blaze went to turn in her keys to the landlord. "I'll drive you to the station Blaze," Biina said.

"Okay," Blaze said as they got into the car and drove away. Soon they got to the station and Blaze got out of the car. "

Take care Blaze and stay safe," Biina said as she waved good-bye to Blaze. Blaze waved back and watched Biina drive away. Blaze takes a deep breath and walks inside the station. While walking, she bumps into someone. Looking up, she saw that it was a green hawk with blue eyes. He was wearing a police officer uniform.

"I'm sorry," Blaze said.

"It's alright," he said.

Blaze nodded and walked away. She didn't notice that the hawk was watching her. The hawk walks into the storage room, where Rouge, Wave, and Storm were waiting for him. "Did you get anything else on Blaze, Jet?" Rouge asked.

"No, but she just walked into the station," Jet replied.

"Is she alone, or is someone with her?" Rouge asked.

"She's alone. There's no sign of Silver or that echidna," Jet replied. Rouge thought about it; she knew that the sun was setting and that there will be a full moon.

"Keep an eye on her. There's a full moon tonight and she will turn," Rouge said to the three birds. They nodded and started to walk out. "Wait, what if she turns?" Wave asked.

"Then, tell me and I will have to give her the serum," Rouge said as she started to prepare a needle that had some type of purple liquid inside.

**Stay tune for the next chapter. **


End file.
